


Dalam Gelap

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Hidupku sepertinya hendak runtuh.





	Dalam Gelap

_Dalam gelap, dalam ruangan yang pengap_

_Aku terperangkap_

_Terkunci karena salah dan dibekap_

_Penuh dengan bisikan yang senyap_

_Hatiku seakan tersayat_

_Dan sepertinya aku sudah terjerat_

_Tak ada lagi suara yang terucap_

_Dan semuanya telah terlelap_

_Tubuhku tak bisa lagi bergerak_

_Tak ada malaikat yang membentangkan sayap_

_Yang memberi pertolongan agar aku tak terjebak_

_Dalam sebuah peristiwa yang sangat hebat_

_Dan kini aku di sini, sendiri_

_Meringkuk dibalik dalamnya lubang jeruji_

_Tanganku diikat oleh rantai besi_

_Kumenatap setitik cahaya yang telah mati_

_Tangisku seakan tak terdengar lagi_

_Aku mencoba berteriak dapa sanubari_

_Pergilah! Kumohon, pergilah!_

_Tetapi tetap saja, hampa tanpa suara_

_Tanpa seberkas sinar cahaya_

_Mataku telah buta oleh warna_

_Dan kurasa, segala harapanku pun sirna_

_Kucoba untuk berkata pada diri sendiri_

_Tapi suaraku tak bisa terdengar lagi_

_Kupikir semua orang sudah tuli_

_Namun, aku salah, akulah yang tidak mengerti_

_Mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi?_

_Aku membuat kesalahan lagi dan lagi_

_Mengapa? Mengapa aku menjadi gila?_

_Hatiku sudah tidak tahan ingin tertawa_

_Tapi aku tahu, ituu tidak akan pernah bisa_

_Dan sampai kapan pun, aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa_

_Kumohon, Sang Dewi Pagi!_

_Paksa gunung untuk mengeluarkan matahari!_

_Seharusnya jalan ceritanya tidaklah begini_

_Tetapi, apakah semuanya dapat kembali?_

_Hidupku sudah hancur karena pisau belati_

_Jiwaku seakan remuk oleh memori yang gelap sekali_

_Dan diriku tidak bisa memperbaiki_

_Atau mengusir kekacauan sejak dini_

_Dan harus kepada siapa lagi aku berserah diri?_

_Selain kepada-Mu, Ya Ilahi_

_Berikan aku petunjuk penyejuk hati_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 16 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
